1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable container for storing and using an electrical extension cord or other elongated element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone that has ever used an electrical extension cord in lengths of twenty-five feet, fifty feet, or other substantial length understands the difficulty, not only in unwinding the cord in use, but also in rewinding the cord for storage purposes. Because such cords are difficult to keep under control, the receptacle ends of the cords become easily entangled within the length of the cord. In some instances, workers have become so disenchanted with a tangled cord that they have simply thrown the cords away, rather than take the time and trouble to untangle the cord.
Even when the cord does not become tangled, workers spend a considerable amount of time unwinding and rewinding the cords. In addition, workers typically have no convenient place to store cords, either on the job site or in their trucks/vehicles. As can be easily imagined, winding a cord and placing it either on the floor of a job site subjects the cord to unwinding, either from movement or from other workmen. Further, there is no assurance that such cords will not become entangled with other products or articles on the floor or job site.
Prior art devices have addressed these problems, but have typically resorted to devices using reels or other devices of varying complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,078, issued to Helen S. Brundage on May 13, 1958, discloses a Cord Storage Device which includes a spool and a outer housing between which a length of cord may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,682, issued to James B. Swett on Aug. 22, 1967, discloses a Cord Caddy which includes a container having a bottom wall and a upwardly longitudinally directed side walls that terminate in a peripheral rim. U-shaped cut-outs are disposed in the side walls and interrupt the continuity of the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,426, issued to John Germock, Jr. on Oct. 12, 1971, discloses a Extension Cord Caddy which includes a baseplate, a substantially flat coiling form having a base portion and having arms extending at angles from the base portion, and a clamping member which pivotally secures the coiling form to the baseplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,084, issued to Charles R. Ladner on Oct. 18, 1983, discloses a Water Ski Rope Storage Compartment which includes a base and a lid connected by a hinge. A spool is rigidly secured to the base and extends outwardly from the base. The lid encloses the spool when the compartment of the '084 patent is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,979, issued to Rudolph A. Koehler on Aug. 28, 1984, discloses a Cord Reel which includes a housing, a reel mounted for rotation within the housing, and a cord wound on the reel for storage. The device of the '979 patent includes a first means for rendering the cord inoperative when either more than or less than a predetermined amount of cord is would on the reel. A second means is interconnected with the first means to prevent the cord from being wound on the reel whenever the cord is inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,685, issued to Frank A. Douglas on Jan. 15, 1991, discloses a Portable Container for Elongated Elements which includes and open upper end, an inner shaft within the container about which a cord is wrapped, and a lid covering the open upper end. The lid includes at least one opening which cooperates with the inner shaft to enable the cord to be inserted into the container and wrapped around the inner shaft or removed from the container while being unwound from the inner shaft.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.